


“Listen…don’t take this the wrong way, but…I like the other you better.”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [11]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anti being a dick, Insecure Jack, Loving Mark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Eleven: Anti appears and causes a disturbance





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...I've never written Anti before and tbh, this isn't how I actually see him. Oh well, it's just for this one shot. Maybe in the future, I'll write him the way I actually see him.

The first time it happened, Mark had tried to bash Anti’s head in with a bat he kept by his bed. It was a sudden change, one neither of them were really expecting. Afterall, how was he suppose to know that his boyfriend had an alternate personality that could glitch through walls at will?

Mark had been talking to Jack casually while they both floated around tumblr and twitter reblogging things and sending out tweets. It was a rare relaxed afternoon for the two of them and Jack had been talking to Mark before his voice cut out. Mark, worried, looked up from his laptop only to see that Jack wasn’t in the room anymore.

Well, he  _ was _ , but from the person’s stance and almost manic smile on their face, plus the fact that their eyes were bright acidic green instead of the blue Mark was used to, Mark was sure he wasn’t looking at Jack anymore. Reacting on primal instincts, Mark lunged from his computer chair and grabbed hold of his bedside bat, a thing Jack had told him was stupid and unnecessary. It sure seemed necessary in that moment. 

Mark had swing the bat wide and dropped it to the ground when it went straight through the man in front of him. Not-Jack took a step towards him, his grin widening bit by bit before he stopped cold. 

Green eyes turned blue again and Jack looked at his boyfriend with an extremely confused look before asking, “What?”

After the first time, it didn’t take long for Anti to start making more appearances. He normally turned up when Jack was stressed out or upset about something. The second time it had happened, Mark was less scared and more curious, asking Not-Jack what his name was after they expressed their distaste for that particular nickname. 

Anti turned out to be a rather chill dude when he wasn’t try to scare the shit out of Mark by glitching through walls. He was a bit of an asshole, also occasionally threatening bodily harm towards the other man, but Mark grew use to it. 

As the months went on with Anti occasionally showing up, Anti gradually learned about Mark’s relationship with his host. He’d seemed open to the idea of taking a ‘bite’ (Anti’s words, not his) out of Mark himself, who instantly rejected the idea. 

Anti wasn’t one to take no for an answer, Mark quickly found out. He’d find him around the apartment rather frequently in different states of undress, trying to tempt Mark, but every time it happened, Mark would just throw a towel or shirt at him, telling Anti to “get dressed.” 

It wasn’t until six months after Anti’s first appearance that Mark finally had enough of Anti’s teasing. 

“Listen…don’t take this the wrong way, but…I like the  _ other _ you better. You may look like Jack and all, but you’re not him.” Mark said, irritation heavy in his voice. He’d caught Anti walking around the house in only a pair of boxers... _ Mark’s  _ boxers, and it had been some sort of tipping point. 

Anti looked at Mark quizzically before breaking out into a grin and laughing to himself. 

“Wow! It took you this long to finally say that? Jeez, you’re slow. Do you even know why Jack’s been stressed so much and why I keep showing up? He was damn worried you stopped liking him ‘cause he had a weird alternate personality that could glitch places. Damn, you’re really an idiot…” Anti told him once he finally stopped laughing. 

Mark gave Anti a look of confusion before the words finally hit him. 

“W-wait, what? So you’ve been trying to seduce me to show Jack that I care about him?” Mark asked. Anti shook his head. 

“No, I really do find you hot, and it would be nice if you would finally let me get a taste. Really, all this was just an added bonus for Jack. I don’t much care about his emotions but they’re still irritating to constantly feel in the back of my mind.” Anti said. 

Mark closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose, feeling the impending headache coming on. When he looked back up, Jack was staring at him with wide eyes, still in only a pair of boxers. Before the irishman could speak, Mark walked over and wrapped Jack in his arms. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Jack mumbled into Mark’s neck. Mark simply shushed him and led them both to the room. He was determined to show Jack just how much he loved him. 


End file.
